1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of mobile communication, in particular to sharing information between two mobile phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are an important communication centerpiece for many people and their usages continue to increase. In addition, an increasing member of mobile phone users are storing contact information in their mobile phones. Frequently, a mobile phone user (the sender) desires to share his or her stored contact information with another mobile phone user (the recipient) while continuing to have a phone conversation with the recipient. To do so, the sender traditionally retrieves the contact information (e.g., a phone number) and reads it to the recipient. The recipient captures this information by using, for example, pen and paper to jot down the information, committing the phone number to memory, or physically typing the information into an electronic device such as a desktop computer. This process introduces a risk of human errors by relying on the sender and the recipient to communicate the contact information because such information may be incorrectly jotted, down, recalled, or typed. Moreover, the manned nature of this activity may be inconvenient for the recipient, such as when the recipient does not have access to these mediums, is distracted, or otherwise is unable to take in the information.
Hence, there is a lack of mechanism and process to easily share contact information between two mobile phones.